


Unfamiliar

by illiterateandbi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-TFA, Rey is a lesbian, a lil bit of angst, can u tell?, im in love with rey, kissing eventually, soft rey, teaching how to fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterateandbi/pseuds/illiterateandbi
Summary: After your unfortunate crash-landing on Jakku, you meet Rey and become close friends. What happens when you start harboring not-so-friendly feelings for the scavenger girl?
Relationships: Rey/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Unfamiliar

The bag you were dragging in the sand was unusually full after having what you would consider to be the most successful scavenging day yet. After the past five months of searching in the same places, you decided to take a detour and eventually came across a large ship wreckage. You hit the jackpot, even if you did sustain some scrapes from climbing around the dilapidated metal.

Setting your bag near the cleaning station, you allowed yourself to take a deep breath. Tonight you would be able to eat a filling meal thanks to your hard work (and luck). Grabbing various hunks of the debris, you began to thoroughly clean them. Even the dirty cleaning water and the smell of sweat couldn’t dim your mood.

“Enough!” 

You were startled by the sound of a gruff voice that caused many a head to turn in its direction.

“Either take the one-quarter portion or you leave empty handed!”

The disgusting looking man was gesturing angrily towards a brunette girl who snatched her rations of the counter and bounded away muttering curses. If you had learned anything about Plutt, it was that ‘fair’ was not a word in his vocabulary.

Quickening you’re pace, you finished with you last scrap and gathered your treasures to take them to the counter. After presenting your spoils to the disgruntled man, he grumbled before placing three and a half rations before you.

“Take it or leave it.” His voice was just as gruff as it was with the girl before you.

You simply nodded you head and snatched the rations before they disappeared. Usually you’d be lucky to scrape by with one ration, but now you had three days worth!

As you walked back to your makeshift house, you daydreamed about how full your stomach would feel that evening. This may be the first night in a while where you could actually sleep.

Suddenly, a loud shrieking sound from behind you caused you to flip your body around. A fellow scavenger with beady eyes and abnormally shaped limbs was approaching you at a rapid pace. He yelled something in his native tongue and reached for the bag that held your rations.

“I earned those you creep!”

You defended your bag and food with your body, but that didn’t deter the angry creature. His shouts only became louder as he began to wrestle for the bag. The forcefulness of his approach caused you to fall on you back on the sand.

“No!” 

Your lack of fighting abilities was going to cost you the best meal you would ever have on this stupid planet! Without much sense of direction, you began to kick at the little alien. 

A loud thump broke you out of your defenses and you observed the creature rubbing his head. Turning over your shoulder, you saw the girl from earlier standing above you, holding a staff and yelling at the man in his language.

She threatened him once more with her weapon before he gave up and decided that your rations weren’t worth the beating that this girl would give him.

As she finally looked down to where you were still sprawled out on the ground, her eyes softened and she extended a hand in your direction.

“Katiaf is relentless.” Her accented voice filled your ears as you grasped her hand. It was calloused with work and a tad bit larger than your own.

“No kidding. Thank you for that.” You smiled and caught your breath. It was now that you could fully take in her appearance. Her hair was pulled into three buns and a few baby hairs framed her face. Her hazel eyes were kind as she watched you brush yourself off.

“No problem. I’ve had my fair share of run-ins with those goons.” Her voice got stiffer and she glared in the direction of the trading post. She soon snapped back to you and smiled slightly, almost shyly. “I’m Rey.”

“Y/n.” You answered before returning her smile and gazing at her. “You had some trouble with Unkar today?” 

She rolled her eyes in annoyance before putting her staff over one shoulder. “I work hard for my scraps and he doesn’t even offer me a full portion.” 

You nodded sadly before your eyes widened with an idea. Reaching into your bag, you pulled out two of your portions and extended them in Rey’s direction.

“Here. Have some of mine.”

Suddenly the idea of having a large meal alone didn’t sound so good when you knew that Rey would be going to bed hungry. She gasped at your offering before declining.

“No, no. That’s not fair. I can’t.” She softly pushed your hand away and trailed her eyes to the ground as if she were ashamed.

“I insist.” This time you held her hand in your own for the second time that evening before placing the rations into her palm. “After all, you did come to my rescue.”

Watching her face morph into a true smile was something magical to behold. Her eyes crinkled and her grin showed off her cute dimples. It made your stomach feel unsettled, but that was probably just because you were hungry.

“Thank you.” Her other hand clasped over yours before her cheeks gained a flushed rouge to them. “Would you like to eat together?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this a five part story but who knows! I’m just gay for Rey and I want to give her hugs and forehead kisses!!1!


End file.
